


quesadillas

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(785): There’s a Taco Bell quesadilla in my shower caddy right now.</p><p>or</p><p>akaashi is super hungover and doesn't have time for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	quesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> i was super high when i wrote this please dont look at me, but tfln is too tempting to use as prompts for bokukuroaka 
> 
> xposted from tumblr lol

      Akaashi never asked for this kind of life. It was 10 am Sunday morning and he’s sporting a raging hangover. Everything was fine last night until Bokuto cracked open the second bottle Captain. Or maybe it was when Kuroo went on a supposed beer run, but came back with a bottle of off-brand vodka. Akaashi’s not entirely sure which, but he doesn’t think he wants to know.

      Shielding his eyes from the small, but incredibly painful to look at, crack in the blinds, Akaashi sorts through his closet for some cleaner clothes and a towel. On the shelf inside there was some so called 'hangover pills', a disgustingly warm beer, and what he thinks was a note but really it was just some scribbles. His boyfriends mean well, but they aren’t always the brightest bulbs when together.

      The rest of the apartment seems to be good so far, there’s some doubts about what the bathroom will look like, but it’s a risk he needs to take.

      Cautiously opening the door, Akaashi peered inside and thankfully there isn’t anyone on the floor or in the shower passed out. It would’ve been too much work to wake up either of his roommates with a hangover this bad.  

      As he pulled his shower caddy out from under the sink, he noticed a certain fast food bag with his soaps. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t entirely surprised, and could probably list off a few reasons on why it could be in there. Setting it aside on the counter, he didn’t know if it was even still good or not and he didn’t want to risk his health over bad fast food, but he also didn’t want either of the two idiots sulking for trashing a “perfectly good quesadilla”.

      Almost as soon as Akaashi stepped into his cold and almost sobering shower, the bathroom door opened and Kuroo plopped himself down on the toilet, holding his head in his hands.

      Akaashi pulled the shower curtain back enough to stick his head out to look at the other hungover wreck, “Kuroo-san, you couldn’t have waited 10 minutes for me to finish showering?”

      “Nope, I don’t think i’m sober enough to even aim properly right now.” Kuroo groaned, “Why’s there a quesadilla in the bathroom?”

      “It was in my shower caddy this morning. It’s not yours?” Akaashi closed the curtain and turned up the heat. This cold shower thing wasn’t as sobering as he thought it would be.

      “Nah, must be Bo’s. When did he even make a Taco Bell run?”

      Before Akaashi could even finish sighing, the bathroom door opened, yet again.

      “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Kuroo mused.

      “Hey, hey, hey! Don’t have a party in the bathroom without me now!” Bokuto whined. “Oh, dude! That’s where my food went!”

      Poking his head out of the curtain again, Akaashi looked at Bokuto with slight disgust. “Bokuto-san, that cannot be hygenic… also why must we all be in the restroom while I’m trying to shower?”

      “Well it _is_  a restroom, so I’m resting.” Kuroo snickered. “Also Bo, tone it down, would ya? We’re not lucky enough to be hangover free, unlike you.”

      “Akaashi, it’s fine! It’s still in it’s wrapper, after all!” Bokuto exclaimed proudly, before shooting Kuroo a quick look. “Maybe you should get on my level, yeah?”

      “It’s a shame you’re such a lightweight though, man.” Kuroo teased.

      Akaashi tried his best to ignore his two idiots. All he wanted was a peaceful, hangover reducing shower. He didn’t think it was too much to ask for.

      “I’ll bet you that you’re more of a lightweight than I am! Oh, but first, are you done? I really have to take a piss.” Bokuto squirmed in his spot.

      “You can hold it, can’t you? I’m too comfortable to move. Also too drunk still.” Kuroo dropped his head into his hands again, attempting to massage his hangover away through his scalp.

      “Come on, man, I really gotta go! Wait, if you just scoot back, spread your legs a little more, I could totally just aim it in there.” Bokuto pulled his sweats down and stationed himself in front of Kuroo.

      “No way in hell! Bo, remember the last time we tried that? You ended up surprising me with a goddamn golden shower I never asked for.”

      “Ugh, fine, dude. Sorry, Akaashi, I’m peeing in the sink ‘cause Kuroo won’t move his still-drunk butt.”

      Turning the water off, Akaashi grabbed his towel and dried himself off before throwing on his robe. He looked over at the other two, he almost felt bad for Kuroo and his hangover but he has his own to worry about. “I’m going back to bed. Just… clean up whatever mess you two make in here.”

      Not even waiting for an acknowledgement, Akaashi went back to their bedroom. He’s never been more thankful that they had the most comfortable bed as he drifted back off to sleep.

      After a nice nap, Akaashi is less hungover. The bathroom is thankfully clean, even if Kuroo couldn't make it past the bathroom floor to go back to sleep. Bokuto is passed out on the couch with Spongebob on the TV and a bottle of Windex between his legs. Their place wasn't much cleaner, but there was at least an attempt. Akaashi can see a face print on their back door window where Bokuto probably ran into it last night.

      Remembering the idiot duo's antics from last night, Akaashi shook his head. They might be idiots that he has to clean up after, but they're his idiots.


End file.
